You Should Look
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: "You know," He tightened his grip on my waist causing me to blush slightly, which probably makes me look like a cherry considering how pale I am. "You should look, we need more beautiful people on earth." And I have officially died from blushing. Percico MxM Slight Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading a fic and someone almost got hit by a car, and that's how this story came to be.**

**And also this is an AU, so this is how I think Percy and Nico would be at around 20 with similar but more realistic things happening to them when they grew up. So, that's why they are OOC compared to the books and there personalities, people do change constantly though, so that also. And hopefully you'll catch onto to Percy-non-demigod-in-rain-thing.**

**I just kinda wrote for this fic, there _is_ a story line but I just went for it, and i haven't read the _whole_ thing through again, so if there are mistakes just tell me and I can fix them.**

**©Rick Riordan**

**©Scarlett Dove**

* * *

**You Should Look**

"Shit." I muttered digging through my bag. Nope. Not there. I am standing in front of my shitty complex without my key, during a rainstorm. I left it at work. Again. The best part; the spare key. It's just so happened to be in my apartment. That I cannot get into. And the neighbors who happen to like me aren't home for the week, and I have to feed their dog.

So here I am, in a rainstorm, drenched from head to fucking toe, with no way of getting into my apartment. Joy.

The gods have out for me today, I though bitterly as I ran down the slippery streets of Brooklyn. Not many people were out thanks to the storms so I had a smaller chance of running into someone. I have friends who love this weather, they say it's calming. Yes, the booming sound of thunder and the flash of lightning are very much calming.

But for me, whenever the weather goes like this, I have a horrible day.

Today, for example, I work at a coffee shop so I can make a living while attending college, not so bad right? But today, a co-worker of mine – well, now ex-co-worker - decided that it was a perfect day to quit, leaving me and my manager to scramble around filling orders and trying not to mess them up. And then I had a wonderful group of teenagers who decided that it would be an amazing idea to split the bill six ways using their cards. Splitting with two cards is fine, no problem with that, but six fucking cards? And the best part about this group? The tip. I gave them wonderful service, I even flirted with some of them and I did not enjoy that, and they gave me a quarter, two dimes, and four pennies as the tip. And now, this.

Give me sympathy. Please. But make it internal sympathy, I generally hate sympathy.

I sprinted across the road and down the street to the shop where I work. Rubin, my manager, was still there so the door was still unlocked. I must say that there was a moment of pleasure when I stepped into the shop. It was always a place I went to when I went to high school to get away from people, not many people know about it, it looks like a bookstore on the outside and a lack of a better description, an alternative looking place.

Hey, don't criticize my description. I'm serious. There're records everywhere, books messily lining the shelf's, old battered sofas and seats, it's a cozy place. It also smells of coffee beans and cigarette smoke; basically it smells like my house. Yeah I smoke; I've earned a vice by now. Cigarettes and Tumblr, suck it.

"What did you forget this time?" Rubin appeared from thin freaking air beside me, affectively scaring the shit out of me, never going to grant him the pleasure of knowing it scares me though.

"My keys," I told him. Rubin's only a few years older than me and he's a complete opposite of me. Red hair, bright blue eyes, tall, and muscular. Not that I'm not out of shape, no its more like I'm just very thin and not six foot two. And I'm not kidding with the thin thing, every time I see my step-mom she feeds me like a pig because I'm, and I quote, "as thin as a blade of grass", and that was confirmed when my dad, the bluntest, most honest guy in the world, agreed with her. "And my neighbors are out of town so I had no plan B to get in."

Rubin smirked. "Figured you'd be back sooner or later." He bent over and grabbed something off the table.

"What are you-" I was cut off as he threw something at me. Stumbling, I caught it and looked down at what was thrown; my keys. I let out a breathy laugh. "Shoulda known you'd throw them. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

I turned to make my leave when Rubin stopped me. "Ya'know, Nico," He said. "I'm still waiting for that answer." I turned back to look at him, slightly exasperated.

"Look, Rubin, we're good friends, and I've been over this with you, I'm not interested in a relationship with you that's anything other than platonic. I'm sorry, but please, stop, Rubin." I sighed. Rubin looked slightly bruised, like he always Does, I thought.

"I gotta check," He said smirking ruefully. "Things change every day."

I smiled lightly, something not many people see. "And I'll tell you if something changes, but you got to move on Rubin. I'm not interested." Rubin looks down but bounces back quickly with a smirk.

"I can still tease you, right?" He asks. I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on the door knob again.

"Like you'd care about if I gave you permission." I joked stepping outside into the downfall again. It seemed like it was raining harder. Thank the gods I don't live that faraway.

I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck and my jacket closer to my body. I quickly made my way down the street to where I was to cross.

In hindsight, I should have been paying more attention, I should have. But I really wanted to go home and get dry and wasn't in the best of moods so when I tried to cross the street and was pulled back by arms around my waist, a vulgar remark to the person was caught in my throat when I watched in slow-fucking-motion as a sliver SUV whizzed by an inch away from my face, and I was pulled into an oddly warm but damp chest.

My first though; I hate silver SUV's. My second; who fucking saved me?

I quickly shook myself out of my shocked stupor and turned to look at the person who I almost cursed out for saving me. And I was shocked. Craning my neck, I was met with a pair of azure green eyes. They reminded me of when my mom used to take Bianca and me to the beach when she was still alive. As was the handsome – scratch that - sexy man that hosted those eyes.

Yes, drenched in water, this guy was sexy; I can't even fathom what he looks like dry. And that smirk. This is the only time I will ever say this, and if anyone's asks, I will deny it wholly, but, OMFG. I will die happy now. I sound like Hazel. And that was all before I realized his arms were still around my waist. No one is allowed to repeat what just went on in my head.

"You know," He tightened his grip on my waist causing me to blush slightly, which probably makes me look like a cherry considering how pale I am. "You should look, we need more beautiful people on earth." And I have officially died from blushing.

"I…" Feel like an idiot. Why can't I talk? He's just a guy who just saved my life (probably) and flirted with me. This day is taking an unexpected turn.

The guy just stood there and smiled at me. "_You~_…?" He teased.

I glared at him struggling to break his hold, but finding no use. "Who are you?" I asked albeit hesitantly. His smile got larger.

"My names Perseus Jackson, but you, you gorgeous creature, can call me Percy." He winked at me. I'm a little pissed now. I glared harder at the annoying yet attractive prick.

"Well, _Percy_," I spat. "If you could kindly _let me go_, that would be great." I gave him signature death glare that usually sent people running for the hills. Not this guy apparently. Why is he even still here? I probably look like shit. It's still raining buckets and he's forcing me to stay out here. He's kind of warm though.

Percy chuckled a little. "But I can't hold you if I let you go." He pouted giving me the most adorable – ugh – puppy dog look ever. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know me," I said. "I could be a murderer." He rolled his eyes this time.

"Like a little thing like you could murder me." Percy snorted. "You're too small." I hit his chest. Several times. And kicked him. Several times.

"Off." I grunted, kneeing his gut, at least that's what I thought I hit. He groaned letting me go to cradle his crotch. Oh… I didn't mean to get that high.

"Okay." He wheezed. "I get it, you don't like me. But did you have to kick my balls? I just saved your life."

"Umm," I said shifting my feet. "I'm sorry?" I bit my lip. Percy spit on the ground before he straightened up. He squinted at me and blinked away the raindrops.

"You don't usually thank someone like that, do you?" He joked. I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Uh," I stammered fixing the strap on my shoulder. "Not usually." I swallowed a lump in my throat. He laughed. My own lips quirked into a small smile.

What am I _doing_? I'm in the rain, talking to this…person, if even, and my exit route is light up like the fourth of July. Why aren't I leaving? Why am I looking at him? He's not even leaving, just staring. At me.

Wait, he laughed again. Why is he laughing? Did I do something? Did he think something? Likewise. Is there something on my face? Shit. Why?

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" I made to whip at my face before Percy stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"No," He smiled. "But for someone who wanted to get away from me a minute ago, you don't seem to mind standing out the rain I might add."

I was about to answer when a loud crack of thunder and lightning went off causing me to let out a very manly yelp. And attach myself to Percy's arm. But we need not take that into consideration.

"Hey?" I opened my eyes to looks at Percy's sea-green ones. "Are you okay?"

I jerkingly nodded my head. "I'm…fine. J-just scared me a little." I detangled myself from Him just when another crack went of sending me to his arm again.

"Yeah," Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "A little." I hummed and flinched as another bolt went off. The fact that we were standing in the rain finally caught up with me, sending shivers down my spine. I felt Percy wrap his warm arms around me. I really hate how helpless I am when it comes to the rain. Or any water really.

"Do you live close?" He asked me.

"J-ust ac-crosss t-he strre-et." I stammered.

"Okay, come on." He let go if me and started to pull me across the road. Taking his time to look both ways before crossing. I shivered violently without his warmth. And I'm too cold to deny that. Or deny anything I did from that moment on.

I buried my face into his shoulder as he tried to open the door to my complex. With shaking hands I reaching into my bag and pulled out my keys. I grabbed his wrist and put the keys into his hands.

"The b-blue one… opens th-he door he-re." I whispered. He nodded and opened the door and ushered me inside. Nodding to the manager who looked mildly horrified, Percy led me to the elevator.

Percy looked at me once we were inside the death trap. "What f-?" I moved and clicked the five, my teeth chattering too much to talk. Percy moved and began rubbing my sides. I didn't dare question him. He was making me warm. The elevator dinged as my floor came to view. The doors opened and Percy led me out of the trap and I tapped the bronze key that had a number six printed into it, but I led him down the hall anyways.

We reached my door and I stepped aside so Percy could unlock the door. When he finally got the door open he immediately pushed me in and stripped me of my wet coat and scarf and shoes.

"Why did you wear slippers?" He muttered mostly to himself.

"They're TOMS, and they are comfortable." I said quietly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Warmer?" He asked. I nodded blushing slightly. He chuckled softly. "Good to know you still have blood flow to your cheeks." I coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Thank you," I told him my eyes down cased. "You know, for helping me and all."

"Well, you're welcome, good to finally get a civil sentence out of you." Percy said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I went to make a snarky remark when I sneezed.

"Bless you." Percy said.

"Thank you." I said automatically. Whipped my nose I looked back up at him. His face was contoured like he was having a hard time thinking. "Are you okay?" I asked. My voice kind of sounded nasally.

Percy frowned. "I am, but I think you aren't." He moved forwards and touched my forehead.

I jerked backwards but Percy's grip on me stopped that. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're warm," He muttered distantly as he removed his hand but kept his hold on my arm. "I'm guessing you have a shower?" I shook my head.

"I have a tub." He gave me a look.

"A tub?" He asked. "Not a shower?" I glared at him.

"I'm just affording this place. Cut me some slack." I snapped tiredly.

"Okay, okay," He help up his free hand. "But you should um, take one." Percy coughed and blushed. I smirked slightly.

"Take what?" I asked teasingly my voice surprisingly gruff. "An aspirin? Or a drink of water? Maybe a-"

"A bath." Percy cut me off.

I mockingly frowned. "That isn't fun." I said sarcastically.

"You sound horrible." Percy winced. I deadpanned.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically. "How sweet of y-" I went into a coughing fit, doubling over. Percy placed an arm around my waist to keep me from falling over.

"Thanks." I croaked after the coughing subsided. Percy just hummed.

"How long have you been sick?" He asked me.

I looked at him in mild shock. "What are you talking about? I haven't been sick-"

"Unwell then." Percy supplied.

I cleared my throat. "I don't know... a while?"

Percy sighed. "Let's get you in that bath."

"_Lets_?" I asked.

* * *

"This is weird." I muttered. Let me update the situation for you.

So after Percy and I had a rather long spat about me going into the bath with him around, I lost due to me almost falling over. I may have called him may a things and cussed him out in Italian, which happened to confuse him greatly at the time but he is now telling me how hot it was. After that, he somehow stripped me down and got me in a hot bath. So all and all;

I'm naked in front of this guy.

"Well, I don't really feel like having to pull your dead body out of this water if you faint or something." He smirked. He was moving a wash cloth up and down my arms and torso. He had made himself rather comfortable. He'd taken off his jacket and boots and pulled up a stool beside the tub.

"Well, you don't have to wash me!" I protested. "I am perfectly capable!" He just smiled and kept on washing my body. The cheeky asshole. I sat there clenching my jaw and glaring.

And I know what you're thinking, why don't you just kick him out? Why don't you call the police? Why don't you do anything but not sit there? And to tell the truth, I'm honestly enjoying this. It's so fucking weird, having a creepy – yet handsome - man in your house and him washing your body – oh! What is he doing he's going lower!

"What are you doing?" I snapped at him. His hand was going dangerously close to the fire.

"Washing you." He muttered softly in my ear, the hot air of his breath hitting my ear shell. My breath caught. His hand moved down further and brushed my crotch before moving down the inner side of my thigh. I panted softly.

"I just realized," Percy breathed in my ear again. "I don't even know your name." His lips brushed the side of my cheek when I turned my head to look at him. I could feel the heat in my face.

"Nico…" I said quietly looking into his green depths.

"Hmm?" He intoned moving his face to the crook of my neck. I felt his hand move up and down my leg slowly.

"My names…" I panted. "Nico."

"Nico…?" He smiled against my neck.

"D-di Angelo." I finished.

"Nico di Angelo… You have a beautiful name." His lips slid over the skin of my neck.

"I-I…ah…" I groaned as Percy's hand skimmed the underside of my thigh.

"Sensitive?" He questioned teasingly, his fingers tipping against my skin. He had lost the cloth.

"…Ah… yea…yeah…" I panted as he begins to run his hand along the underside more softly; I tried to hold back my noises. What am I doing? Why am I letting this happen? I should scream for help, I should get away from him… but I like it too much.

"Percy…" I let a moan slip from my mouth. I could feel myself harden. I could feel the heat going up my neck and the blood going straight to my groin.

"Yes?" He mumbled softly.

I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I close them, and turned my head so my cheek was against Percy ear. "What… are you… doing?" I moaned.

Percy moved his head and looked at me. He looked kind of startled, like he was freaking out about something. "How are you feeling?" He asked, stopping his menstruations.

"B-better." I muttered in a daze. He smiled at me.

"Good," He said. "Let me get you some clothes." I watched in shock as Percy just upped and left to rummage through my drawers.

I looked down at the erection that the bastard had created. "Sick fuck." I said felling back into the water and I held my breath imagining my father and Phone having sex. Oh _gods_ no. No. No. No. No. Just… _no_.

I really hope he burns in hell. I really do. Just leaving me like this! The nerve of him! The damn attractive fuck.

And queue the need for air.

I pushed myself up out of the water gasping for air and blinked my eyes to get the water out of them, that didn't work.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"What did you do this time?" Percy's voice asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You gave me a heart attack, you dick." I sneered. I looked over at the idiot. He was holding some of my clothes and a towel. I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't keep my towels in my washroom. "I'm not even going to ask where you even found a towel. But if I find out you've been stalking me, I'll kick your ass." I exaggeratingly pointed a finger at him. He just laughed.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Percy joked. My lips quirked up in a small smile.

I cleared my throat. "Well, you can leave those there." I motioned to the stool he was once sitting on.

I watched as Percy placed the contents in his arms on the stood. He just stood there looking at me expectantly with that same infuriating smile. Then it dawned on me, he was waiting for me to get out of the tub. I made a face. "Then you can leave." I said condescendingly.

His smile dropped a tad bit, but he left. When I heard the bathroom door close with a _click_ I jumped out of the tub and pulled the plug. I wrapped myself in the towel and dried myself off as quickly as I could. I don't precisely want him to come bursting in while I'm naked – he let me get into the bath alone! And the water was soapy. Why am I defending him?

I groaned at my mental self and picked up the clothes Percy had brought me; old baggy sweat pants and one of my band t-shirts. At least he didn't go through my underwear. Wait. Did he do that on purpose?

"Dirty pervert." I muttered. Though, I did have to smile. He was amusing I had to admit. Pulling on the clothes I took the towel and shook it through my hair. I probably look like a bum, but I look like a sexy bum.

I hung up the towel on the hook and opened the door, which opened to my living room/kitchen. Percy sat on the loveseat playing with some of my cards.

"Hey!" I cried, I rushed over and snatched them from his hands. "Don't-don't touch what isn't' yours, didn't your Mom teach you that?" I sat down next to him and shuffled the deck.

Percy leaned close to me I could feel his breath down my breath neck. "Does that mean I shouldn't have touched you?" He dragged his lips along my neck, making my breath hitch.

"I…" My mind seemed to always draw a blank when he teases me like that. Percy laughed and moved away from my neck. "Has the rain subsided yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nope," A bolt of lightning flashed through the window.

"Oh." I said. I looked down at the cards in my hands. Some of them were bent at the edges, probably from when I went through my stage of "I'm not a kid anymore".

"What are those anyways?" Percy asked.

I shook my head dismissively. "Just a card game." I said. Percy scotched closer to me.

"I wanna know." He said smiling at me encouragingly. I shook my head.

"Not tonight." I said. "Shouldn't you get home anyways?"

"I guess." He mumbled.

"I could call you a cab?" I supplied.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Percy nodded a little crestfallen. I picked up the land line and called for a cab.

"_Hello, Brooklyn Cab Company, what may we do for you?_" A guy picked up.

"Hi, can I get a cab to…" I trailed off looking at Percy.

"Manhattan." Percy told me.

"…Manhattan from the Mors Complex, Brooklyn?" I asked. I drummed my fingers on my leg.

"_Manhattan?_" The guy asked. "_It'll take a while, but I think we could do that. We'll be at least an hour till they get there; we'll call when our driver arrives. Okay?_"

"That's great, thank you." I hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. 'So," I turned to Percy. "The cab will be here in an hour-" The room was filled with cracks of lightning. "-probably longer, though."

"That's fine," Percy said smiling. "Only means I can spend more time with you." I felt my cheeks darken.

"You really need to stop that." I said.

Percy's eyebrows tugged together. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know - this!" I motioned frantically between us. "The teasing! Playing with me! A-all of it! You don't even know me!" Percy turned towards me on my couch.

"Who said I was playing with you?" He asked suddenly all serious.

I laughed bitterly rolling my eyes. "Please, like you'd actually be interested in m-" He shut me up. With his lips. On mine. Holy shit. I sat there in shock, he's fucking kissing me! What else do you expect?

He pulled away from the kiss smirking. "Does that answer your question?"

"I didn't ask a question." I panted.

Percy shrugged. "I guess you didn't." He said. "But, do you see now?"

I cocked my head to the side and thought mockingly. "I don't think so… how about you convince me some more."

Percy grinned slyly. "Gladly." He said before going in for another kiss. This kiss was deeper than the last one, more passionate, especially when I joined in. I felt Percy's tongue swipe at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I slid my eyes closed, and smiling into the kiss I opened my mouth. I felt Percy plunged his tongue into my mouth, immediately dominating my mouth. I let him have his fun for a while before I started to battle with him. I felt Percy smirk as I pressed my tongue against his.

He broke the kiss and pushed me against the arm of the loveseat. He leaned back down and locked lips with me, immediately putting his tongue back into my mouth. Percy ran his hand along my side and played with the hem of my shirt before sliding his hand up my shirt. It was like his hands were everywhere; I could feel all the touches he gave me from before. My body felt like it was burning. His other hand was pressing my hip into the couch hard enough to bruise. I wrapped my arms around and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

I gave out little moan as Percy started to play with my nipples. Percy pressed me harder to the seat when he heard it. His hand that was pressing me down slid down my hip and down my thigh. Percy hitched my thigh up and stroked the underside of it softly, leaving me to squirm and let out little moans that only seemed to fuel him.

I tangled one of my hands in his hair and clawed at his back with the other. My grip on his hair tightened when he pressed his hips down on my growing bulge. I threw back my head and panted. It's been too long since I've been this intimate with someone.

"Wai-wait," I panted. Percy made use of my neck being bared and began to pepper it with kisses and sucks. "Wha-what about the… cab - _ah_!" I moaned as Percy sucked hard on my collar bone.

"Who cares?" Percy's gruff voice said as he kissed the mark he made on me.

"Percy," I groaned as he pushed up my shirt and sucked on my nipple. "_Percy_!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked up making both of us moan at the friction.

"Nico," Percy panted licking my now red nipple.

"Percy…" I felt him start on my other nipple. "Wait! Percy, s-stop!" I pulled on his hair harshly trying to get him off of me.

"God damn it, Nico!" Percy jerked up bringing a hand to the back of his head where I had pulled. "What is it?" He asked exasperated. I raising myself up on my elbows I glared at Percy.

"One, I have work tomorrow, a work that I need to be able to _walk around_ in, and two, I don't have sex with people I don't know anything about." Percy sighed.

"Alright, didn't strike me as that type of guy anyways."

I fell back on my back, detangling my legs from my waist. "Thank you." I said. Percy smiled and laid down on my body, caging me with his arms.

Giving me a predatory smile he said, "But you did leave both of us with a predicament on ourselves." Percy casually glanced down to our tented pants.

I smirked at him. "I did say that I don't have _sex_ with people I don't know, I never said anything about them staying over and doing _other things_." I ground my hips up on his making him drop his head and let out a tiny groan.

"What about the cab?" Percy teased. I rolled my eyes and pushed him half off of me. I leaned over to coffee table and grabbed the land line and ripped out the batteries. Sitting back up, I pushed Percy completely off of me and stood up. I walked over to my door leading to my bedroom making sure to wave my hips seductively as I walked.

I reached to door and turned back to Percy only to see him with a glazed over look staring at me. "Well?" I asked him snapping him out of his stupor. "Are you coming or what?"

Percy shook his head like a dog and practically ran over to me. I laughed and opened the door to my room.

Percy turned me around and kissed me. He then proceeded to lead me backwards into my small bedroom.

I broke the kiss and smirked at Percy. "I have to be at work at seven am to catch my shift and I have to feed my neighbor's dog. You get to wake me up so I'm on time. That's the only way I'll go through with this."

Percy smiled and kicked the door closed. "Deal."

* * *

**So, that was my attempt on my first real one-shot, I'm quite happy with it.**

**Please REVIEW and I'm going to bed, it's almost 1am.**

**Goodnight****,**

_**Scar :}**_


	2. Update

_**UPDATE**_

**So, I'd like to touch on a few things,**

**One; I know a lot of the story seems grammatically incorrect - ****by no doubt, ****I'm sure legitimately there are some - but, I wrote this story like it was just being said, no planning, no checking for fragments and stuff, just *snap* like that. Kind of like you you're thinking and it just goes on paper, like this update.**

**And two; I have been asked to make a continual story to this. I didn't plan that. Am I guilty of making a cliff-hanger? Yes, but it was supposed to be like that. This is the first even closely intimate story I've ever done. I didn't know if I could write an even more intimate scene, and I didn't really want to press my luck and have it come out shitty. **

**Adding on to that, I might do it. _Might_ being the important word. If I do continue this on, it would be an add-on to where the one-shot (yes, it is a one-shot, but I like to torture people with cliff-hangers, they're fun) left off and then just an epilogue. I can see many possibilities with this story and how I can continue this, but, I have a very large story on the go that I have been slaking off on, a one-shot-turned-multi-chapter on the go, and a story that I am debating on stopping. I have a lot going on, on and off FF, so if I do make this a multi-chapter, it would be updated on the fly, when I feel like it.  
**

**So, I just wanted to address this and give a little heads-up if I do continue.**

**See ya,**

_**Scar :} **_

**P.S. I don't care if you don't like the idea of Percy and Nico being gay together, I do, fuck off.**


End file.
